Frenemy
by popculturerebel
Summary: After a competitive match in P.E. class, the Monegasque native and the brash, hot-headed Kazama school girl decided to settle the score and get into some wild action, on and off the field. I don't own Tekken


It was P.E. class and there's some heavy competition going on, even though it's no sports event.

At the high school gym, it was a competitive game of volleyball between two all-girl teams, with their captains leading them, as well being rivals with each other

On the left corner, is the brash and arrogant Asuka Kazama, whose reputation for being a "nosy kid" for being involved with other people's problems and solving them, "usually by knock out". Her aggressive personality makes her the right choice to be selected as the team captain for her volleyball team, although in fact, Asuka herself volunteered to be the captain before her team mates had time to choose who'll take that place.

On the right corner, is the sweet and gentle Lili de Rochefort, whose kindness and graceful personality makes her a person that easily gets along with almost everyone, no matter what; the exact opposite of her rival Asuka, she strives for grace and poise within her every move as opposed to her rival's aggressiveness; her calm demeanor is the reason why she was selected as the team captain by her team, an offer she didn't refuse since she wants to be active in any sport aside from butt-kicking.

The two bitter rivals trash talk one another

"You're team's going down, Lili!" as the brash girl points her finger at her.

"I've beat you once, and I'll beat you again!"

"Oh are you certain about that my dear Asuka?" the Monegasque native isn't intimidated by her threats

"You bet I will! You and you're team are going down!" her team backed her up

"We shall see about that" she then turned to her team mates

"Team mates, do you really believe that we will be defeated by such an inferior team?"

"NOOOOO!"  
"That's the spirit, now let's kick their butt!"

With the trash talk concluded, the game finally begun with Asuka's team beginning the serve, which was then easily served back by Lili's team, but the former wasn't able to dodge it back, which gave them the latter the first point in the game.

"1st point goes to Team Lili!" says the referee as they cheered on

"Us going down you say? I beg to differ" she tells it to her rival's face

"You just got lucky that time, but the next will be our turn to score!"

"All talk and no action, you disappoint me my dear"

"Just… shut up…"

Team Lili serves the ball and dodges it back to the opposing team.  
After 5 grueling minutes, Team Asuka scores, with both teams one a piece.

"HAH! We're even now!"

"Impressive, very impressive" she claps slowly "We shall see which team shall prevail at the end of this game"

"Bring it on!"

Both teams fought viciously in each round, with neither team getting the lead as each round alternates on one team getting the score over the other

"Wow, you're getting tired I notice"

"Yeah, so what's it to you?!"

"Don't you want to give up since your team's on the path to defeat…" the Monegasque beauty taunted her hot headed rival

"Don't be too assuming!"

With the scores down to a tie of 30, each team are ready to beat the other in the final round; both players from their respective teams are focused and determined; only one of them will emerge the victors.

Asuka and Lili glared at each other, ready to beat the other down; the former's face filled with more than just focus; hellbent on defeating her rival, she smirked and grinded her teeth. The latter however, in accordance to her upbringing, is very calm, showing her cool and even smiling to taunt her rival.

The referee readies the ball and passes it to Team Asuka…

"_This is it, the final round, I'm gonna beat that good for nothing Lili_" she spoke her mind as she passes the ball to one of her teammates.

"_That look on her face says it all, she thinks she'll be able to beat me in this game of volleyball, how laughable_" she stretches her arms as she readies to win the game for her team.

Moments later, Team Asuka served the ball back to Team Lili, to which they served back with ease and vice versa.

"You're going down!" the hot headed Kazama taunted

"I beg to differ, my dear!" she effortlessly dodged the ball with grace back to them.

Several grueling returns and passes are causing players from both teams to lose their energy and some on the verge of getting ready to throw in the towel; nevertheless, the 2 captains of their respective teams encouraged them not to quit yet until they win.

"Giving up already?! Get your asses back here or else! Come on we're almost gonna beat them!" Asuka wasn't much of a help since she's threatening them

"Let us not lose hope! We can almost taste victory!" Lili on the other hand lighten their spirits up

"Your team tasting victory? My team will do it before you have a chance!"

"Oh Asuka, you're nothing more than an arrogant brat"

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, let me rephrase that, you're nothing more than an arrogant **bitch**!" now she made her lose her cool

"Oh that is it!" as she readied her stance

The Monegasque's team readies to serve the ball

"For victory!" with the team leader as she dodges the ball to her teammates, to which they dodged it back to their opponents

"Oh yeah, well in your dreams!" Asuka attempted to dodge it back but she lost her footing and as a result, the ball touched the floor, sealing her team's fate and giving the victory to Lili's team.

"Lili and her team wins!" their P.E. instructor proclaimed as Lili and her team celebrated while Asuka sulked as her team mates were exhausted and disappointed that they loss

"_How can this be?! I fucking loss to that girl!"_ she thought as she watches her rival's team dance and celebrated their win.

"Moment of victory, we love it!" she quoted one of her well-known victory lines after a fight, or in this case, a volleyball match

"Great job everyone, our teamwork has made us winners in today's volleyball match against them!" she congratulated her team as they hoist her up and toss her to the air as a way of thanking her for leading to victory.

"LILI! LILI! LILI! LILI!"

Asuka, frustrated and still in disbelief, punches the floor as she got on her feet, still watching them celebrate in disgust while her team decided to hit the locker room, shamed of their defeat.

**~TIMESKIP~**

After the match, the players from both teams are busy tidying up themselves in the girls' locker room after having a quick shower to cool them off;

Inside, Members of Lili's team complimented each other's ability during the game

"You did good out there"

"Thanks, my older sister's a pro in volleyball so she taught me how to be a pro like her too"

"Awesome, I'm sure she'll be proud of you once you tell her this"

"Boy, I did my best today and they were enough for us to win"

"Thanks to Lili, we got our spirits up in that game"

While on the other hand, members of Team Asuka blamed each other and sometimes themselves for them losing.

"I should've done more during that game"

"I wasn't good enough"

"If you weren't such a wimp, we'd be winners right now"

"Asuka sure isn't gonna be friendly after this"

Speak of the devil, both of their leaders happen to cross paths as they head their way to the locker room

"Hello Asuka"

"Oh hi, Lili, I'm so pleased to see you" sarcasm in her tone

"Pleased to see me even after your team's ultimate defeat at the hands of my team? Wow, that's so rare of you, Asuka dear"

"Do you want a knuckle sandwich?!" she raised her right fist toward her face.

"Do you want to get suspended from school again?" but her rival asked counter question.

"_Touché_" she thought, lowering her clenched fist.

"Shall we now tidy up after a grueling and exciting game of volleyball?" she continued to toy with her brash attitude

"HMPF!" she turned away as they both entered the locker room… problem is, they're both trying to squeeze in the room without one of them waiting for a turn

The current scuffle between them gave everyone in the room an awkward look on each of their faces.

"HAH! I made it in first!"

"Wow, as if she won gold medal or something" one of her rival's teammates mocked her

"You might wanna repeat that, slut!" she raised her fist

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were such a SORE LOSER!" the rest of Lili's entire team then made the "LOSER" sign on their foreheads

"Oh wanna piece of me!" she turns to her team mates

"Come on let's kick their ass!"

"You kick by them by yourself!"

"What? But we're team mates for fuck's sake!" she's shocked by what one of her team mates said

"We? What do you mean we?" another said

"We lost the game since you're nothing but a complete pushover!" while another told her off

Lili and her team mates went "OOOOOOOHHHHH" watching the ongoing trash talk

"Who you calling a pushover?!"

"You are duh…" she and the rest of her now former team mates, now tidied and dressed up, leave the locker room, leaving her in the dust

"Hey this isn't over! Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, what the hell do you want?!"

"Let's settle this the old fashioned way!" she cracked both her fists "I'm gonna break each of your pretty faces!"

"Great, now she thinks she's She-Hulk or something…"

"Come on, I don't have all day!"

Outraged and frustrated, one of the girls stepped up to their former team captain

"_Oh yeah, now this is how I want issues to end"_ but it won't be what she had in mind

"Listen here you! Me and the rest of my friends are completely exhausted from that volley ball match we had!"

"OOOOHHH" muttered Lili's team

"I like where this is going…" the Monegasque native enjoys the show

The brash Kazama started to ease up on her stance as if she's being told by an adult

"Not only are we tired thanks to that stupid volleyball game that we lost and now you want to kick our asses just because we called you a pushover?! Shit Asuka, grow the fuck up!" with that, they all left, leaving her in the dust

"Fine! I don't need those bimbos!"

Now back in the locker room, Lili and her team mates gave her the look

"What the hell are you looking at me for?!"

"Oh nothing in particular, it's just you pulled quite a show for us"

"What do you care, Lili?!"

"It's just the fact that you're a nosy kid who likes ending issues…with your fists" her remark made her team mates chuckle

"Yeah, so what's it to you?!"

"Nothing much, just pointing out the facts…"

"Whatever…" as she opened her locker

By this time, Lili's team mates are ready to head home

"Say Lili, me and the girls will be heading home right now"

"Oh alright, you all take care now"

"You're not coming with us?"

"I'll be okay dear, besides I haven't even changed my clothes yet"

"Sure if you say so, bye!"

"Ta-ta everyone! You all take care now!"

Now alone, the two glare at each other for a while; Asuka grinning and Lili smirking

"What are you smirking at me for?!" she just giggled and went back to undressing

"Sometimes I just can't understand you…"

"You will someday…" *giggles*

Minutes pass by…

P.E. clothes covered in sweat scattered on the locker room floor… which all belong to the Monegasque native

"I do adore the color, it really fits me" Lili compliments the red bra she bought recently

"Very comfortable feeling…" *starts combing her hair*

Overhearing her babble, Asuka just smirked

"What's the matter now, Asuka?"

"Hell's your problem?!"

"I heard you smirk; I guess my presence really bothers you"

"Well no shit, Sherlock…" she pounced, removing her P.E. shirt, revealing the black bra she's wearing

"What the hell are you looking at?! PERVERT!"

Lili turned her back

"_She has large breasts, larger than mine…" _her face turned red at the thought

Seconds past and both girls are now in their bra and panties, well not for long….

Now, both are in the nude…

Preparing to shower, Asuka stretched her arms and legs so she won't suffer any cramps; unbeknownst to her, Lili has been watching her little workout, thanks to a mirror she brought along with her

"_I like the way she stretch those long legs she got… not to mention that she has a very large bust" _Lili blushed at the sight, massaging her breasts and even caressing both her legs to arouse herself.

"_I wonder what classy slut's doing behind my back?"_ the hot headed girl, while arranging her hair, is deciding on which shampoo and soap she'll be using

"_Ugh, my hair's a mess, especially when I fell on the wooden floor after that game…"_

Having made up her mind, she finally made her choices

"_This one gives my hair that glossy feeling I love and this soap I got from my mom, well I will finally be able to use it…"_

Holding both toiletries, she's about to head to the showers when…

"GAH!" she screamed, forcing her to drop both of her personal hygiene products

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LILI!"

"What seems to be the matter, Asuka dear?" the calmness in her tone adds up to Asuka's annoyance of her

"Oh isn't it fucking obvious?!"

"Why yes it is, hehehe" she playfully laughed

"I just wanna touch and caress your lovely breasts, that's all…"

"Why would you want to-" Lili squeezed them both, making her moan

"Wow, you're indeed aroused"

"Me?! Aroused?! No way!"

"Liar, it says all over that cute face of yours" she pointed out

"I'm so jealous of you Asuka…" she starts playing with them

*moans* "Jealous? Why the hell would you be jealous of me?!"

"The reason mainly is because you have nice" *squeezes them*

"LILI!"

"Soft…" *juggles with them*

"Delicious looking boobs!" she starts playing the nipples, making her moan even louder

"I'm gonna rip your fucking head off if you don't stop-" *moans*

"They're so nice to touch!"

"UGH! Not only are you such a classy slut, but you're a real pervert!" Asuka tries to struggle but to no avail

The elegant Lili then sticks her boobs to Asuka's back and began to rub them up and down

"Your skin's so smooth…" Lili starts rubbing her hand towards her abdomen, down to her legs

"Very nice legs you got" she then starts nearing her hand to Asuka's groin

"Lili, don't you dare!" she threatened

"Oh I am Asuka…" her hand's almost there "I'm just curious on what it feels like to touch another girl's pussy" she teased

"Curious?!"

The perverted Lili sticks out her tongue to tease her rival, whose face is red as a result of the former's continuous groping of her fine body; the look on her face is enough to make Asuka smirk

"Little by little… inch by inch…"

"Lili, I'll fucking rip your head off if!-" she hits the spot

"JACKPOT!" she began caressing it

"It's so soft"

"Stop it…" *moans*

"You're aroused"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Pffft, the look on your face speaks otherwise" she starts playing with it

*moans louder* "Lili please…"

"You're enjoying it after all"

"Does it look like I'm enjoying the torture you're giving me?!"

"Gee, lemme think…YES!" she began playing with it, causing her rival to moan helplessly

"Li…li"

The Monegasque native continues to playfully toy with Asuka's pussy

"You're so wet now…" *giggles*

"No more please…"

"What's that? More please? Alright then"

"NO!"

Lili inserted her middle finger down her pussy "So tight…" causing her to cringe

"Gah…." She starts panting like a dog, or in Lili's case, a bitch

"Don't you like that? Your pussy being fondled by another girl"

"I'm not ready for such things yet!"

"You are now" she continues to insert her finger up, then down again, repeating the process

"_She's fingering my pussy…" _*moans*

"Seems like I need to take it up a notch…" Lili then fingered her on a fast pace, in which made Asuka let out a very loud gasp, enough for anyone outside to hear it, but lucky for her, no one else heard it except for the one harassing her

"Yeah you like that Asuka?" she continues to finger her aggressively until she reached her climax, letting out a huge moan and making a small mess between her upper legs

"Lili…" she catches her breath

"Aww, I've never seen you in such a fragile condition like this before" *chuckles*

Asuka, seemingly weakened by the forced orgasm, stumbles on her locker,

"Look at all this cum flowing and dripping through your perfect legs" she then licked both of her rival's legs, enjoying the taste of her excrement

"Tastes so good…" flickering her tongue

"You're a real perverted bitch, Lili" still panting

"Pervert? A bit; Curious is a much better word to put it" *giggles*

Although exhausted by Lili's fingering, she somehow enjoyed it, though obviously not showing it to her face

"_That Lili bitch's a real pervert, the way she shoved her middle finger down my pussy many times until I came, that I really enjoyed"_

Now having fully regained her breath, she tried to think of a move to get back at what she done to her

"What's wrong Asuka, it's like you never experienced an orgasm before in your life-" her rival suddenly grabbed and restrained both her arms

"You really are a perverted bitch!" she said

"Oh am I?"

"Hell yeah you are…" she then shoved her to her own locker, still restraining her arms

"Now I'll show you what I'm capable of doing!" she grinned

"Aww yeah, bring it on!" The rich girl seems to take a liking at what's happening, as if she anticipated this

"You asked for it!" She pressed her lips against hers, exchanging saliva, a dirty tongue war and the two began to get it on… getting dirty

"Let's take this party at the showers" Asuka suggested

"By all means" they held hands and went to the shower, continuing the fun

Their attractive figures now wet with the shower, things get even more and more interesting

They get steamy once more; Rubbing their breasts together and another tongue war ensued…. Locking lips, caressing their smooth skin inside the school showers, hot scene to watch

The girl who started it all, caressed both of her rival's large breasts

"I really love your boobs Asuka!"

"I can see it right through your eyes that you want my boobs, there's no denying it"

"How right you are on that, Asuka…"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, your boobs aren't as small as you think they are"

"What makes you say that?" seduction on her tone

"I mean look at these… they look so fine for your figure" tickling both her nipples

*giggles* "That tickles…"

Then out of nowhere, she grabbed and pinned her rival on the floor… and began having her way with her

"Ooh, I love where this is going" naughtiness in her tone

"That's no surprise coming from you… you're a perverted bitch after all"

"You don't say…"

Caressing her neck and licking it… she turned to Lili's breasts, much to the former's delight

*Lili moans*

"I love it when you suck my tits, Asuka"

"They're so nice and tasty" she playfully bit one of them

"Aaahhh… you're a wild one"

"Oh yes, play with my nipples…" Asuka pinched one of them, making her moan

"Love that?"

"You bet I do…" both let out a sexy laugh

Continuing to smother her breasts with her tongue, she caressed her slim abdomen

"You have very nice legs, Lili" holding up both

"Likewise, you have hot legs too" she pointed out

"Cute feet too"

"Why thank you" she wiggled her toes, to which Asuka started tonguing

"Yeah, lick my feet; I can see in your eyes you're enjoying yourself with them"

"You fucking bet I do" she grinned

Sucking her toes…and kissing down to her smooth legs

"Oral leg massage, feels good"

"Glad you do" she tickled her feet, making her blonde rival giggle

"Now let me see your pussy…" she spreads her legs so she can see her clit

"Shaved and smooth" caressing it, Lili moaned

"You can make a great masseuse, Asuka"

"Why thanks Lili" she flipped her hair

She observed her clean and fresh clit "Very nice…" sticking out her tongue and flicking it to tease her and began tasting it

Licking her rival's clit in a circular motion… imagine the pleasure both are getting

"Yeah, yeah… right there… lick it right there" Lili gropes both her breasts, squeezing them to relieve her arousal

"You lick my pussy like a pro, Asuka" _*chuckles and moans*_

She paused for a while, saliva dripping from her tongue, gave her a fierce look, then proceeding to continue

"Your pussy taste so good"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she began munching on it aggressively

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the way… more, more… you're an aggressive pussy eater, Asuka!"

The feeling of arousal and tickle made Lili jump, her waist to be exact

"Yeah yeah… mmhmm…" _*flips her tongue*_

"You're so good at it…"

Continuing to munch on her clit, she inserted her middle finger in it

"Oooh, I love this… your finger inside my pussy"

"Finger fucking some white bitch's pussy" she proceeded to munch it again

"Fuck yeah" _*moans* _"Yes, yes…more!" she was fingered quickly until Asuka pulled her finger out

"That felt good…"

"Wanna know how your pussy tastes?"

"Do I?" she licked and sucked Asuka's finger like a lollipop

"Tastes so fucking good…" saliva dripping from her mouth to her finger

"You wanna get it on with…" _*plays with her breasts* _"…Me?"

"I sure do, I've been very eager to do so…" Lili gently pushed her rival on the shower floor, observing her hot body

"You have an amazing body" they locked lips once more and she starts getting it on with her

"Very big boobs" _*began licking*_

"You seem to enjoy yourself"

"Same as how you enjoyed tasting my body minutes ago" _*caressing both her boobs*_

"Love the way you suck my nipples, Lili" she sucked her tits for a full 5 minutes

Playing with her breasts and tickling her nipples, both enjoyed the satisfaction

"Can't get enough huh? You seem hungry for my boobs"

"They're nice to look at…and they're big!"

"It's like you anticipated yourself to smother yourself with them, same way I did with you"

The Monegasque native orally pleasured herself with Asuka's body; from tasting her tits to licking her slim abdomen

"You wish that you have a body like mine, eh?" she teased

"You can say that" she kissed her on the lips before turning her attention to her rival's clit

"Now let me see that pussy of yours" she gave her a teasing look

"Nice, such a cute looking pussy" flicking her tongue, teasing her

"Is it as cute as yours?"

"Can't say" _*giggles* _she began licking it

The long haired beauty caressed her rival's legs while doing so

"Oh Lili…" _*moans*_

"Tasty pussy you have Asuka"

"Ooh yes, right there" she smiled in pleasure

"You like that bitch?"

"Yeah bitch, I like it"

_*Lili massages her pussy with her finger* _"Aww yes, yes, that's the stuff!" _*Asuka squeezed her breasts*_

"Love it?"

"Hell yeah…" the Monegasque native licked and chomped Asuka's pussy and clit for a full 10 minutes

"Very tasty Asian pussy you got"

"Glad you liked it" _*she raised both her legs*_

"Very nice thighs" Lili tongued both her thighs

"Bigger than yours that is" she added

"Cute little asshole" _*she smooched it 3 times* _her rival giggled

"That tickles" _*Lili has both her hands on her waist*_

"Oh hell yeah, lick my ass…" she pleaded

"With pleasure" _*she proceeds to do so*_

The blonde Monegasque beauty licks both her rival's pussy and asshole for a full 10 minutes; The hot-headed Kazama never felt this way before

"Love the way your tongue flicks around"

"My pleasure Asuka dear"

Her oral massage concluded, both rivals got very naughty, turning to the 69 position, with Asuka on top

"I like how your ass looks from here"

"I'll take that as a compliment" _*began shaking her ass*_

"Yeah, shake that cute Asian booty!"

"Mhm…"

"Fuck yeah"

"More, more, that's it"

"Lick it further, yeah I love that, don't stop!"

"I see you really love eating my pussy there Asuka" _*chuckles*_

"Ain't it obvious?" _*munches it aggressively*_

"I love how your pussy looks from here Asuka"_ *starts licking her cute asshole*_

"Yeah right there… oh yeah lick my ass…"

"You like it?"

"Mhm, Ooh that tickles!" _*both giggled in delight*_

Both hot girls gave the other some dirty oral pleasure… then fingered each other's pussies, with Asuka doing it aggressively

"Oh fuck, oh fuck…"

"Want me to finger your pussy faster?"

"Yes Asuka, make it fast!"

"As you wish…" _*Asuka picks up the pace*_

"Yes, yes that's it!"

The Monegasque beauty decided finger her rival's cute butthole

"Ooh…"

"How's it feel my dear Asuka?"

"Feels, feels good… no one ever did fingered me like that"

"Want it deeper?"

"Yeah… Aww shit, right there"

Satisfied with their oral pleasure, both girls locked lips and another tongue war ensued throbbing both their legs and rubbed their pussies together; their clits touching together is such a pleasure for them

"Ahh this feeling, I love it!" _*moans*_

"Lili, you really are a dirty slut" _*moans*_

"Tee-hee, and you're a sexy vixen!"

"I'll show you who's a vixen!" the hot-headed Kazama grabs a bunch of her rival's lovely blond hair, pulling her face towards hers and sucked face, caressing each other rubbing their clits together aggressively

"You're aggressive when it comes to fighting me dear…"

"Oh yeah? You're aggressive when it comes to getting dirty and nasty like right now" Asuka retorted

"Touché Asuka… _*giggles* _But we'll see who's truly the aggressive type when it comes to clit rubbing!"

"Is this a challenge or something?"

"Yes…the first one to cum, loses!"

"Bring it on!" she accepted the challenge

And like when they get into confrontations by chance, they rubbed their pussies faster together; the more they do so, the louder they moaned

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Fuck yes! This feels so good!"

"Your pussy's so wet Asuka…"

"I can say the same to yours!"

They each fondled with the other's breasts and pussy

The brash school girl suddenly held Lili's chin

"You want more bitch?" Asuka asked her rival, continuing to throb

"Of course I do you slut!" she suddenly smooched her lips, to which she did in return

The two girls made loud moans that can be heard from the locker room; both are almost onto their limit

"_Shit, I'm about to burst! I don't wanna lose to this hot-headed vixen again"_

"_Oh no, I'm gonna cum! I ain't gonna lose to her like how my team lost in that volleyball match earlier"_

Both continued to throb until… they both let out arousing moans as they climaxed

With their fluids scattered on their bodies, Asuka and Lili laid beside each other on the shower floor

"Guess we both lost" Lili lamented

"No shit, I'm not even surprised it'll come to this" Asuka got up first, so did Lili

They stared at each other for a brief moment, and then both chuckled

***TIMESKIP***

The Monegasque native and the brash Kazama began showering themselves, something which they should've done earlier

"Your shampoo smells nice"

"Thanks Lili, and is that a conditioner you're using?"

"Yeah…"

After seeing and comparing each other's personal toiletries… they decided to bathe together; massaging each other's attractive figures with soap and helping the other with shampooing their hair, it seems that the two rivals are at peace…for now

While washing off the excess soap and shampoo from their bodies, they glanced at each other for a while; Lili winked while Asuka smirked… then the two shared a passionate kiss

The two hugged and began locking lips and licking their cheeks under the shower.


End file.
